


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Knowing his days are numbered, Ciel probes Sebastian as to the whereabouts of the cult members.





	Confession

“Sebastian.”

“Yes, my Master?” Sebastian answered as he tidied the bedsheets while Ciel was changing into his clothes for the day.

“Do you know the whereabouts of the cult members who took me?”

“Of course.”

Ciel gasped. “Then why don’t you find them and kill them?”

Sebastian paused, then turned to Ciel with a devilish smile. “Because they’re already dead.”

“Wh-what?” Ciel whimpered, moving back until he hit the wall.

“What’s the matter?” asked Sebastian, tight-lipped. “Why are you suddenly afraid of me?”

“B-b-but w-why are you h-helping me?” Ciel stammered as Sebastian approached.

“Why do you think?” Sebastian said gently as he leaned forward and caressed Ciel’s cheek with his hand.

Ciel remained frozen to the spot.

Sebastian chuckled, then finished making the bed. Glancing at Ciel before he left, he noticed he was somewhat calmer but still nervous.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can look into some resurrection spells.”

A small smile appeared on Ciel’s face. “Er, no, that won’t be necessary,” Ciel said as he finally relaxed.


End file.
